


2 Plotty 2 Holey

by saltedpin



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Community: let_it_loose_df, Humor, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/pseuds/saltedpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More kink fill! For the prompt:</p><p> <i>There was a suggestion in a previous fill that Lightning would enjoy seeing Kain tie WoL up and have his wicked way. </i></p><p> Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/323172/chapters/520429">Plot Holes.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Plotty 2 Holey

**Author's Note:**

> In which I continue to attempt to say something deep about the characters using silly porn.

As long as she had to be stuck in a pointless, seemingly endless battle of the gods, Lightning supposed she could have spent her time in worse ways.

She was as aware as anyone that the lives of soldiers were characterised by short, frenzied bursts of activity, followed by long periods of utterly grinding tedium. She supposed that was why there was so much casual fucking in barracks – people couldn’t be on such a hair-trigger for days on end and not do _something_ with the energy that built up, even if the total boredom hadn't been a factor.

Lightning didn't know what kinds of idiotic, medieval fairytale worlds Kain and the Warrior of Light came from, but she assumed it had been much the same for them – or perhaps they were constantly at war with elves or level 10 mages or something. Or else Kain, at least, had sat around some fucking castle all day eating roast boar and jesting with the wenches, or whatever. He'd barely spoken about where he'd come from, but Lightning had picked up enough to have some idea, and he certainly didn't pull his multiple airs and graces out his finely-toned ass.

She'd once asked them both about women in their worlds; the Warrior had given her a predictable, "I don't remember," while Kain had simply snorted and said they didn't feel the need to use such foul language all the time, and usually conducted themselves with somewhat more grace.

She'd given him a kick in his unarmoured shin for that and didn't ask the follow-up question, which was going to be about men, and whether in ye olde times worlds they would have been able to get away with what they did with each other. Maybe it had been more similar to her own home than she assumed, and barracks were barracks, warm bodies were warm bodies, and nobody really cared one way or the other. That, and opportunities had to be taken where they were found.

The armoury always reeked of weapons polish and gun grease but Lightning had never minded the smell – it reminded her of home just a little bit, and brought back the hours she had spent cleaning and honing her gunblade, snapping it in and out of form until she could do it in her sleep. Maybe they weren't especially happy memories, but they were _memories_ , and there was a strange sense of comfort even in that.

She liked the armoury well enough for that reason alone. But it was also an enclosed area in the wide open space of Order's Sanctuary, where privacy was at a premium.

"Kain," she gasped, pushing his lips away. "Just… _stop it._ People come in here all the time."

"It won't be a problem." She felt the wet rasp of his tongue against her collarbone and suppressed a shudder.

"What –" she started to ask, before hearing the Warrior of Light loudly clearing his throat from outside. Her lip curled and she almost had to laugh, though it would have been derisively. "You’re perverse," she said, fighting to keep her voice from rapidly climbing several octaves as he slid his fingers between her legs. "Both of you."

"I wasn't aware you minded." Kain's voice was a low thrum against her throat, followed by the sharpness of his teeth.

She didn't say anything to that, just moved herself forward against his fingers, hissing in a breath as he pressed them hard against her, his thumb flitting up over her lower belly and sending a wave of heat coursing through her.

"So – what – he's just going to sit out there and listen?" she managed to get out eventually, as Kain manoeuvred her so she was leaning with her back against the wall. She was pleased with how relatively even her voice sounded, until Kain began to kneel in front of her, pushing her skirt up to her hips.

"Now, Lightning," he said, leaning forward, and she could hear the hunger just behind his voice. "Don't be greedy."

She arched up off the wall at the first touch of his tongue against her, stuffing the back of her knuckles into her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Even if the Warrior _was_ out there to give Kain whatever idiotic secret signal they'd agreed on, sound carried far too well in this stupid place – _who designed a palace with_ water _all over the damned floor anyway_ – and, though she didn't like to admit it, doing anything at Sanctuary still felt like fucking in someone else's bed. Cosmos was entirely too present.

Again she heard the same cough, softer this time, but still unmistakably the Warrior of Light. The sound sent an unexpected shiver through her, her thigh muscles twitching against Kain's palms. She swallowed, biting back a moan, and realised for the first time -- _oh god_ \-- having him out there listening was actually _turning her on_.

Kain sniggered quietly from below, reading her body's reaction perfectly. She would have been annoyed if she'd had the presence of mind, but for now, the only thing she especially wanted to think about was the gentle lathe of his tongue, the rough pads of his thumbs running over her hipbones. She squeezed her eyes shut, her breath warm against the back of her hand, her nails biting into her palm hard enough to leave marks.

She didn't want to know how, exactly, Kain had known she'd get a thrill out of this – usually, the thought of anyone knowing any more than they needed to about her free time revolted and infuriated her. Not that the Warrior wasn't a party to it already, but she couldn't even have told him herself that she'd like it. And yet, here she was, attempting to muffle her cries enough that every inhabitant of Order's Sanctuary wouldn't hear them, but not so much that the Warrior of Light couldn't hear absolutely everything.

She wondered if this was what she'd been like back home as well – if she'd had lovers like this, who'd do these things with her, or if she'd even thought to ask for them. She wondered who Kain had gone to at times like this; though she didn't imagine he'd ever had trouble finding the willing, she had made a guess that the number of them he'd actually cared for were few.

If the Warrior of Light had ever known anything else, it was immaterial: he didn't remember, and Lightning sometimes saw him watching Kain and furrowing his brow as if trying to fit the pieces of an unsolvable puzzle together. More disconcerting were the times when she turned and found his eyes on _her_ , the same look of intense concentration on his face, the same blankness sitting just behind his eyes.

If any of the others had noticed that she was now more and more going out on patrol with Kain and the Warrior when previously she would have gone by herself, none of them had said anything. Either they'd finally learned how to mind their own business, or they simply didn't care. If she found out she was the subject of campfire gossip she would have to start kicking heads, but as long as people had sense enough to keep it to themselves, she supposed she wasn't bothered what they thought they knew. Lightning, for her part, was _deeply_ suspicious of what went on in Bartz and Zidane's tent when no one else was around, and she'd seen the way Firion gazed at Yuna, so none of them were in any position to be throwing stones, anyway.

She didn't even know if any of them had enough imagination to conjure up what went on between the three of them, anyway – she didn't really _want_ to know. The night they'd spent holed up in a cave during a snowstorm had been just ridiculous, and it was the only time she'd ever seen the Warrior of Light walking gingerly the next day.

Kain sometimes asked her what she wanted to do, what she wanted to see; she'd hesitated at first, not especially wanting to spell out the things she'd used to get herself off to before they'd started this thing – whatever they wanted to call it. It was stupid, really. She'd sucked them both off enough times now to be able to _talk_ about this shit. Still, talking felt weird – she was used to snatching a quick fuck when the timing worked out, not having a cosy discussion about it beforehand.

  
She'd eventually grown bolder, but she still didn't know how Kain would react to some of the things she ran through her mind. She suspected he'd do them, but not before smirking at her as if he'd just discovered some deeply hidden part of her personality, and then she'd have to hit him. But he'd taken her directive of "I'd like to see _him_ fucking _you_ for once," well enough, and, she thought, a very nice time had been had by all.

But still, there was one thing she'd never mentioned – something she'd used to jerk off to when literally nothing else worked, and that she _really_ didn't feel like elucidating.

She realised, through the vague haze that had descended over her senses since Kain had shown up in the armoury and decided that now was apparently as good a time as any to go down on her while the Warrior of Light listened, that he was talking to her, his thumb having replaced his tongue against her clit, his middle and forefingers moving inside her.

"Lightning," he said, and she shuddered as he said her name, "tell me. Tell me what you want to see."

She bit her lip. The one thing she swore she'd never tell either of them about sprang into her head and she convulsed gently against him, so close to the brink she could feel it beginning to curl her toes.

" _Tell me_ ," he said.

Lightning swallowed and could have kicked him when she felt the pressure he was applying begin to grow lighter. She tried to replace it with her own hand, but he simply wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling it away.

"Fuck – you –" she said, her hips jolting forward, trying to find friction against his fingers.

She heard him snigger again. "Ideally, yes." He flicked his thumb against her, making her yelp, before abruptly withdrawing once more. "But the question is how."

Lightning grit her teeth, a thousand filthy curse words running through her mind -- if she hated anyone half as much as she hated Kain fucking Highwind right now she was hard-pressed think of them – and she squeezed her eyes shut, hard enough that pinpricks of light bloomed behind her lids. "God-fucking- _damnit_ , Kain –"

"Language, my Lady," he said mildly, and she was used enough now to his sarcasm not to let it bother her. "The answer is a simple one."

Lightning groaned, wondering if she could think of something else on such short notice. Regardless of what they'd done before, some things were just private fantasies.

 _Would it really be so terrible?_ some evil part of her mind suggested as she continued to not get off, Kain's fingers unmoving inside her. _What's the worst he can do, laugh at you? Say no? And if he said yes…._

Lightning shuddered delicately, and made her decision.

"Tie him up," she gasped out, suddenly _highly_ aware of the Warrior of Light listening outside. "Just – I want to see --"

She didn't hear Kain laugh, but she felt his warm exhalation against her thigh. "And then what?"

"What do you fucking _think?_ " she snapped. "Busk it from there, I don't care."

Kain pressed a warm kiss where her thigh met her hip, his teeth gently grazing against her a moment later. "Is that what you've been fighting to hide? Only that?"

Lightning swallowed, feeling her annoyance beginning to carve its way through her again – if he didn't shut up soon she _swore_ she was going to kick his face off and finish the job herself – when she realised what his blasé reaction might indicate.

"Have you done that before?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking down at him.

"Yes." He didn't seem even slightly perturbed or embarrassed, looking up at her with the same self-satisfied look he always got around this time.

"Here? With him?"

"Yes."

Lightning swallowed. "Who –"

He laughed quietly, his fingers picking up the rhythm they'd lost. "Me."

She looked down in surprise, then. Given she'd actually had to _ask_ him to be on the receiving end, she'd only been asking for the sake of hearing more detail. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" He was looking up at her steadily and she felt a flush burn its way across her face.

"No, I –" she swallowed again, wondering what else they'd done she didn't know about, and in what order. "I just – "

"I asked him to," Kain said, cutting her off, making her arch back against the wall as he curled his fingers slightly inside her. "I'm sure he'd not mind me returning the favour." He raised his voice slightly. "Would you, my friend?"

"Of course." She heard the Warrior's soft voice from outside and felt Kain's mouth move back between her legs and she groaned, leaning her head back against the wall, wondering what, exactly, stupid thing she'd got herself into.

***

"Where'd the rope come from?" she asked, eyeing it suspiciously as they walked along the land bridge to the Western Keep.

"It belongs to Laguna."

"Does he know what you're using it for?"

"If he does, he did not object," Kain answered, and Lightning was sure she caught a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"So no, in other words," she said flatly.

Kain laughed softly. "You have such a cynical nature, Lightning."

In the end, she'd had to wait two weeks for any of this to happen – the _one_ thing the Warrior of Light wouldn't do was skip even a day of patrol when he was scheduled to do it (or, she imagined, not jump up in the middle of whatever he was doing the moment he thought Cosmos might need him, regardless of state of undress) and she supposed she couldn't blame him – stupid though this conflict was, the part of her brain that never let her stop being a soldier would have thought less of anyone who shirked off for any reason but a serious wounding.

All the same, she honestly didn't know how she'd gotten through the last two weeks without doing herself or Kain or anyone else an injury – she still felt mildly guilty when she thought about the last sparring session she'd had with Jecht, when she'd pretty much kicked his kneecap out of its socket out of sheer frustration. Kain never usually minded fucking her when the Warrior of Light was away, but for some reason, this time, he'd decided she could wait. And she had decided she'd be damned if she would be the one to cave first and go looking for _him._

This was always how it seemed to go: alone together, he would retreat into haughty arrogance and she into prickly aggression, even as she couldn’t take her eyes off him, couldn't stop thinking about the last time he'd kissed her, touched her, fucked her. She couldn't account for how she got around him, except that he drove her nuts – often, it seemed, entirely on purpose.

When the Warrior of Light was around, the sharp edges of Kain's personality seemed to retract, and when he teased her, it was with far more humour, playfulness even, than at other times. She'd cynically believed for a while that it was only because the Warrior was the one person whose opinion Kain actually seemed to care about, and when he was around he two-facedly pretended to be nicer than he actually was. But eventually she had come to realise that for whatever reason, the Warrior of Light somehow induced Kain to let his guard down, and what she was seeing at those times was probably as close to whatever passed for Kain's real personality as she was ever likely to get.

As for herself, it was impossible to maintain anger in the face of the Warrior's total placidity – there was a time limit on how long you could shout at someone who simply wouldn’t shout back before you started to feel stupid. He'd direct her in a battle, debate reasonably about tactics and procedures, nitpick her sometimes impulsive strategies – but in terms of having an actual argument, the Warrior of Light was completely useless. She supposed that was what came of being 100 percent convinced you were right all the time. You didn't often feel the need to defend your case.

She could see the red glow of a campfire beneath the rocky outcropping they usually met at these days. It was so close to Order's Sanctuary that the threat of Chaos warriors was mild at best, but secluded enough it was unlikely one of their own would stumble upon them.

"My friend," Kain said quietly as the Warrior stood and turned towards them on their approach, and already Lightning could hear the softer tone in his voice, see the change in his demeanour. For a moment, she wondered if she would be willing do whatever it took for Kain to undergo such a transformation for _her_ , but in the end rejected the thought. Kain would not look to her for that, and, in truth, she was not sure that she was capable of giving it, even if she had wanted to.

Even so, she had to suppress a groan as she did almost every time he removed his helm – out from under its shadow, the sweep of his ash-blond hair softening the line of his jaw, he almost looked like a different man, and to be honest, Lightning was not sure which one she preferred. She thought she'd had to settle for just watching him take it off on an endless loop for the rest of her days, especially if she could also include the part where he stepped forward, pressed his palm to the Warrior of Light's jaw and kissed him with the same hunger she had felt in him whenever he was kissing her. She wondered if, in some other situation, it might have occurred to her to be jealous – but now she simply couldn't find it in herself to care, as she watched the Warrior's fingers digging into the small of Kain's back and Kain's hand on the Warrior's hip, pulling it forward against him.

"All is well?" Kain's voice was barely above a hoarse whisper when he spoke, resting his brow on the Warrior's forehead.

"Yes."

For a second, Kain's hand left the Warrior's jaw and curled around the back of his head in a way that Lightning would have sworn was possessive – though if she was being honest, she wasn't sure why she should be surprised at that. Though he tried his best to hide it, Lightning knew Kain felt far more deeply than he'd ever admit to, and she knew that this, perhaps more than anything else, was why he felt the need to crush connections with the brutality he often did. He was hiding something, that much she knew – she'd never been able to discern what, but it was clear as day to her, even from behind all of his assiduously tended barriers, that Kain was a man who had been on the run from his emotions for so long that she doubted he knew what to do with them anymore.

Understanding it didn't stop it from irritating the living shit out of her – it wasn't _her_ job to baby emotional cripples – but the times when he did let it slip out fascinated her in some grossly morbid way she didn't want to examine too closely.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of Kain's voice, directed at her.

"Are you sure you still want this, Lightning?" he asked, and she realised they were both watching her, Kain's left hand still resting on the back of the Warrior's head, the fingers of his right curled slightly around his throat, his thumb flicking over the hollow between his collar bones.

She stared at them, feeling the same heat she always did beginning to pool in her belly, winding its way down between her legs. She swallowed, looking from Kain's violet eyes to the Warrior's blue ones.

"What do you think?" she finally managed to scoff out, covering the sudden, strange surge of emotion she felt by turning away and resting her gunblade against the side of the cliff, angry with herself for reasons she couldn't pinpoint.

She heard Kain snigger in mild amusement and grit her teeth, resisting the urge to swing back around and backhand him across the face. She knew doing that would probably get her a lecture from the Warrior of Light at best and ruin their evening at worst, and she'd waited too damn long to let her worse nature get the better of her now.

Lightning realised, having put her gunblade down, she didn't exactly know what was expected of her next. She hadn't discussed it with Kain, and she hadn't inserted herself, so to speak, in any of the scenarios she'd imagined. It had always been just the two of them, and, to be honest, she was more or less okay with that – for the moment, at least.

She swallowed as she heard the inevitable clinks and creaks she now could recognise in her sleep as the sound of armour being removed – she didn't know how the pair of them managed to wear so much crap. Not that she _minded_ , exactly – as much as she'd rolled her eyes in disgust and muttered about fairy tales, she could not deny there was something weirdly attractive about a man (or two) in armour. She almost had to roll her eyes at _herself_ then – this was too much. She _really_ needed to get laid.

Crossing her arms, Lightning turned and leaned back against the rocky cliff behind her. She swallowed, feeling her blood thickening between her legs once more, her irritation with Kain evaporating instantly. Her breath hitched – Kain, having got the Warrior's cuirass off him was pulling his tunic up over his head. Lightning saw his eyes flicker toward her for just a moment before he reached for the rope, uncoiling it and then looping it around his hand, folding its length back along itself.

Kain was only just taller than the Warrior, so he was forced to bend him slightly backwards to reach around his body, guiding his arms behind his back and looping the rope over his wrist, pulling it tight enough for a second that she heard the Warrior gasp, before allowing it to slacken.

She _assumed_ Kain knew what he was doing – certainly the movement of his wrist and fingers were sure enough and quick enough that Lightning had to wonder how many times in the past he'd done this. She swallowed, her pulse quickening – the Warrior's arms were folded behind him, his shoulder blades pressed out, Kain's fingers turning the rope in loops around his wrists. For a moment, all Lightning could do was simply watch: the movement of Kain's hands almost hypnotic, the tiny hitches in the Warrior's breath more of a turn-on than she ever would have thought anything so small, so nearly unnoticeable could be.

"Lightning." Kain's voice jerked her back into herself, and she realised she'd been gaping open-mouthed in a way that he wasn't likely to let her get away with. "A lady doesn't stare."

"Pretty sure gentlemen don't tie up their friends for the edification of their ladies," she spat, trying to put the usual heat into her voice but finding it had all gone off elsewhere in her person.

"I have never," Kain said, raising his hand and running the rope around the back of the Warrior's neck, sitting just by the pulse in his throat, "claimed to be a gentleman."

For whatever reason, Kain always felt the need to blabber infuriatingly at her before getting down to business, and Lightning had to wonder if it was just to watch her become increasingly unable to come up with a response to him as her mind sank deeper and deeper into the haze of lust.

Now, she opened her mouth in the hope that something – anything – might spring into her mind in retort, but instead, she found herself making a kind of strangled moan as Kain apparently finished what he was doing, took a moment to admire his handiwork, pressed a finger to a couple of places to check the tightness of the knots, and muttered " _Down,_ " close to the Warrior's ear.

Lightning could not have articulated what it was about the sound of the Warrior of Light's still-armoured knees hitting the ground that sent sharp desire knifing through her belly, but she found herself gasping again, her breath fighting its way out of her lungs. For a moment she simply stared at the Warrior kneeling next to Kain, his hands bound behind his back. She saw the muscles in his jaw bunch and he twitched, a tiny but noticeable movement, before his eyes slid shut.

It was a moment before Lightning worked it out, and then she had to stop an evil smile from crawling across her face. Both of them had little bodily quirks she was still learning her way around, but this was a trick Kain had showed her fairly early on – the line of skin along the side of the Warrior's spine from the top of his shoulder to just behind his ear, usually covered by the long white strands of his hair, was utterly, stupidly sensitive, and touching him there would inevitably turn him into complete useless jelly, no matter how resolute a soldier of Cosmos he had been just moments prior.

Lightning occasionally had horrible, terrible fantasies of running her finger along it while he was in the middle of giving a lecture about whatever shit he had decided to lecture them on today and watching the fallout, but she'd never quite brought herself to do it. She had had to content herself, so far, with simply running her lips and tongue over it at more appropriate moments and then watching his eyes roll skywards while Kain sniggered from slightly elsewhere.

Now, she watched as Kain ran the rough pad of his thumb up along that small patch of skin, while the Warrior half tried to turn away, half lean further into the touch. Her eyes flicked to Kain's, and she saw the same small, almost unguarded smile he allowed to cross his features from time to time. "I've done as you asked, Lightning," he said, and the huskiness of his voice made her mouth water. "I believe you said I could, what was it – 'busk it from here'?"

 _What?_ She drew her eyebrows together for a moment, wondering what the hell he was going on about now, before recalling the only half-lucid words he'd managed to drag out of her at the armoury. She swallowed. "Do you even know what that means?" She cursed herself for not quite managing to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"I have some idea."

Lightning shifted her eyes from Kain to the Warrior, wondering if _he_ did. She made so many assumptions about what went on in this – she refused to call it a _relationship_ – and still felt mildly shut out at times of what went on between them. They had a whole history together that she had not been a part of. Some fragments of what she picked up on still managed to surprise her at times: she'd never have guessed Kain liked being tied up (though maybe only by the Warrior), and she supposed that, some time in the distant past, there had been some kind of discussion that accounted for the Warrior of Light's acquiescence to… pretty much whatever Kain asked him to do. Or maybe they were both just weird. Deeply, deeply weird.

Without looking at Kain, Lighting knelt down in front of the Warrior. "Hey," she said, clicking her fingers next to his face when he didn't immediately open his eyes to look at her. "What do you think about all this?"

She heard Kain snort quietly from above her. "Do you honestly think I'd do anything to hurt him?"

She scowled up at him for a moment, thinking, _Well excuse the hell out of me for trying to be polite,_ before the Warrior's voice snapped her back to attention.

"Lightning…" he said, his voice quiet, and she had to swallow down the sudden arousal that tried to claw its way up her throat. "Just… please. It's fine."

She stared at him, marvelling a moment at just how stupid dopamine could make someone (she shoved aside any number of uncharitable thoughts about the Warrior's intelligence to begin with), before looking up at Kain again, who was watching her with a small smile.

"Satisfied?" he asked her, his voice warm with amusement. She resisted the urge to scowl at him again and instead simply nodded, keeping her expression as neutral as she could manage. "In that case…" He reached into his pack and pulled out a long piece of material about the width of her hand, holding it out to her. _Blindfold_ , she realised. After Laguna's rope, she didn't even want to _know_ who he'd nicked _this_ off. "Shall you, or shall I?"

She looked up at him for a moment, feeling more arousal than she wanted to admit to throbbing in her veins, before reaching out and taking it. "I'll do it," she said, impressed with herself, for the moment, at how casual she managed to sound about it.

The Warrior was taller than her by no small margin, and she had to reach up while he bowed his head in order to reach. He made the tiniest noise -- she didn't know out of mild pain or whatever else – when the knot she made touched the back of his head, and she sat back on her heels a moment, before sliding around to sit on her knees next to the Warrior, listening to his breath.

"Kain," he said quietly after a second or two, and Lightning could hear the completely unfamiliar note of desperation behind it, spiked through with desire.

Lightning swallowed, glanced up at Kain. "My friend," he replied, and for some reason, Kain's incorrigible appellation for him, though she'd heard it countless times in the past, went straight to her groin.

She gasped out loud, not able, for the moment, to tear her eyes away from the Warrior of Light's face, his mouth slightly open, his pulse visibly fluttering next to the rope at his throat. The length that ran over his chest and around his upper arms certainly _looked_ tight – there would be marks when it came off, she was sure of it – but thinking again of how carefully Kain had wound it around him, his hands dexterous and confident, she was sure there was no point in worrying.

She gulped, pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Kain beginning to work off his own armour. She watched as removed his codpiece and rolled down the fabric beneath, and then, unable to help herself, drew her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard.

Lightning didn't think she'd ever get sick of Kain Highwind's cock – she was still vaguely disgusted with herself for how it made her mouth water every time she looked at it, and what was worse, the arrogant bastard _knew_. She'd fault him for being too proud of it by half, but then again, she'd heard the sounds she made when it was inside her, knew full well the number of times she'd actually been reduced to _begging_ when he'd decided to take his time over things, and thought she'd probably be pretty proud of it too. Now, as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around it, hot and hard against her palm, it was all she could do not to lean forward and take it in her mouth.

As much as she wanted him, there were other things she wanted more.

She heard the Warrior of Light groan lightly in the back of this throat, evidently discerning what was happening, and he leaned forward blindly, slightly off-balance. Lightning almost let out a groan of her own, watching the Warrior almost stumble from his knees, and feeling Kain's hard pulse against her fingers.

"Lightning," Kain said from above her. She could heard the raw, naked need in his voice, and realised what he wanted from her, what they _both_ wanted – and she reached out, catching the lower half of the Warrior's jaw in her fingers, and pulled him forward.

He teetered slightly on his knees for a moment, and Lightning watched as he tensed suddenly, feeling the hard push of Kain's cock against the side of his face, pressing into his cheek. Above her, Kain made some made-stupid-by-lust sound. For a moment, she considered popping the Warrior's jaw open with her thumb – she'd trained for interrogation, she knew how to open a man's mouth before he bit down on poison capsules or the like – but in the end he opened his mouth willingly, swaying slightly and finding Kain's cock with his lips and sliding down its length, pulling it into his mouth inch by inch.

Lightning's throat went dry, even as between her legs she got even wetter – she'd seen it all before, but watching it now, the Warrior's hands tied, the blindfold blocking his sight and having only his mouth to find Kain's heavy erection, she thought she'd probably die of lust.

She watched the tightening of Kain's abdominal column behind his armour, his head thrown back and his face obscured, and wondered if he too found things much, _much_ hotter this way – certainly this off-balance and without his hands to steady him, the bobs of the Warrior's head were far less rhythmic and steady than good technique really demanded, but it didn't seem to be bothering Kain, and it certainly wasn't bothering her.

"Lightning," Kain said again, and she wondered what he wanted from _her_ – before remembering that he had invited her into this, and she too could have a role to play.

Allowing the briefest of smiles to course over her lips, she reached forward, catching the Warrior's jaw in her fingers once more, balancing him, and guiding him forward.

The Warrior of Light made some idiotic, helpless sound as she pulled him forward, his lips still around Kain's cock, slowly sliding deeper into his mouth. She hesitated a moment when he made a slight choking sound, but then continued on, until his nose was pressed hard into Kain's groin, his forehead almost touching the cold armour that covered his abdomen.

She saw him attempt to swallow, the muscles in his throat moving as his gag reflex spasmed tightly around the head of Kain's cock. She knew his back and torso muscles were far, far stronger than her arm and he could have pulled back if he'd wanted to, but still he leaned forward until she released him, heaving in a breath and shaking his head sideways as if trying to clear his vision.

"Again," she said softly, guiding him back along Kain's hard length – as much as she'd wanted to, she had never been able to take his full length in her mouth, her jaw simply too small and her natural reflexes too strong to manage it. _One day,_ she thought, watching hungrily as the Warrior's throat fluttered and Kain let out one of the most ridiculous groans she'd ever heard him make.

Lightning kept him down longer this time than the first, until she saw his chest begin to hitch with untaken breaths, and then released him once more. The Warrior gasped for breath, and she looked up at Kain, a smile playing over her lips, but found his head was still thrown back, neck muscles coiled against his skin, and seemingly insensible. He was so close, she realised, and for a moment she could not resist teasing him, tracing a finger slowly along the underside of the shaft, one small nail biting not-so-gently into the dark red skin at the head.

 _That_ woke him up at least – he hissed in a breath and looked down at her, the arousal that had clouded his eyes dissipating somewhat. "Lightning, what on earth –"

She almost had to laugh. "Hypocrite," she said, thinking of all the times he'd bitten her in sensitive places or dug his short, blunt nails into the Warrior of Light's sides so hard they'd left marks for days.

He only smirked in response. "I didn't say to stop," he said eventually, as her fingers moved over him, gently teasing.

She smiled then and gave him one, hard pull, the flat of her thumb pushing against the slit in the head, making him groan out loud and thrust against her hand.

Lightning looked back at the Warrior of Light, who was still leaning over slightly, his breath heavy in his chest. He raised his head as if looking for her, and she reached forward, taking a handful of hair from the back of his head, and moving his mouth back to Kain's cock.

She didn't make him slide it down his throat this time – simply held him steady and let him find the depth and rhythm he wanted, while she curled her fingers tightly around the base, her thumb ticking along the underside. At the last, the Warrior moved his head forward once more as far as it would go, burying Kain's cock in his throat, and she heard Kain let out an honest-to-goodness cry. He almost never made any noise above a grunt or a groan, and she couldn't help but feel mildly satisfied that she'd been at least somewhat instrumental in bringing this about. She watched Kain thrust shallowly forward, emptying himself into the Warrior's mouth.

The Warrior of Light pulled back, come seeping from between his lips as he caught his breath. Lightning could not help herself – she leaned forward, kissing him, and tasting Kain in his mouth. She groaned despite herself, wanting more of it, of them both. She withdrew, leaning their foreheads together, her breath mingling with his, her eyes when she raised them finding only the blackness of the blindfold. Between her thighs she was soaking wet, but she felt somehow completely satisfied.

Well, for the moment, anyway.

She listened as the Warrior's breath slowed, her thumbs pressed to his temples. Eventually she drew back, looking up at Kain and feeling mildly uncomfortable when she realised he had seen staring at them, a strange, almost fond expression on his face.

The words _What are you looking at?_ jumped into her mind unbidden, but she fought them down, instead allowing the tiniest of smiles to twitch at the corners of her mouth. "What now?" she asked, not letting her gaze waver from his.

Kain let out a small laugh. "Insatiable, aren't we, Lightning."

She let out a snorted laugh at that. "Easy for you to say," she said, letting the Warrior go (she tried hard not to notice how badly it turned her on when he swayed slightly on his knees) and standing to face him.

Kain merely raised an eyebrow at her. "I suppose we can do something to about that," he said, and she could have sworn she saw a smile threatening to break over his face.

"Do you get all your lines from bad porn?" she asked somewhat rhetorically, wondering if he even knew what porn _was_ \-- she supposed they had smutty scrolls or something in his world, with people calling each other bawdy knaves or saucy strumpets or whatever. She vaguely remembered him 'hmph'-ing contemptuously when Vaan and Zidane had tried to draw him on the subject, but she didn't believe for a second he'd never looked at anything like that.

In any case, he didn't deign to respond to her now, simply gave her a withering look and then knelt down next to the Warrior of Light.

"Thank you," she heard him mutter, quietly enough that she wondered if she was supposed to hear it.

"For what?" The Warrior of Light sounded honestly perplexed, and it was all Lightning could do not to laugh. Kain never seemed to learn that thanking the Warrior of Light for anything always went down this way – perhaps they just didn't have manners or something where the Warrior came from. It was a totally different thing from Kain's rudeness – Kain _had_ manners, he was just very selective as to where he deployed them. The Warrior didn't seem to have the first idea where they started or ended, though he didn't seem to have any idea about things like sarcasm or irony either. She had the rather uncharitable thought that it was a wonder, then, that he and Kain had ever managed to have a conversation at all. At the very least, Lightning reflected, it meant she could be sure she would always get a straight answer out of him. Something she couldn't count on Kain to do any day of the week.

Kain glanced up at her for a moment as if reading her thoughts, the look on his face challenging her to voice them. Lightning narrowed her eyes, tempted to spit some cutting remark at him, not sure what exactly had happened for the air between them to get so chilly. She was on the verge of it when the Warrior of Light let out the same, near-exasperated sigh she'd only heard come out of him very few times before, and always when she and Kain were on the cusp of launching some unpleasantness at each other.

"Whatever you two are doing, just stop it," he said, his voice quiet. Lightning snapped back into herself then, and then let out the closest thing to a genuine laugh she thought she'd made since she got to this stupid place. It was completely ridiculous that even tied up and blindfolded, the Warrior was _still_ having to pull them back into line when they went at each other. _Stupid,_ she thought to herself. _Stupid, stupid._

Kain seemed to have come to a similar conclusion. He smiled at her – sardonically, but it was a smile nonetheless – and held a hand out to her, inviting her to the ground where he and the Warrior were kneeling.

If she had wanted to, Lightning would have reflected on the fact that it was downright _terrifying_ that the accord, friendliness -- whatever you wanted to call it -- between her and Kain was so fragile that it could so very nearly be broken by something as minor as her _laughing_ at him, but she pushed the thought aside. It was for another time, as she always decided it would be.

She knelt down beside him, drawing in a quick breath. The heat had gone out of her somewhat, but now, as she watched as Kain drew his thumb over the Warrior of Light's cheekbone, she felt it begin to flare back to life. Slowly, Kain slid the blindfold down from the Warrior's eyes, but left it tied behind his head. The Warrior blinked in the sudden light, his eyes flickering from Kain to Lightning.

She saw the briefest of smiles flit across Kain's face before he gently turned the Warrior around so he was sitting with his back to him, before drawing him down, his back resting against Kain's armoured chest.

"Lightning," Kain said, gesturing for her to move. She crawled on her knees to sit in front of the Warrior, watching as Kain reached around him, beginning to unbuckle his belt, and pull at the many, many laces that held his tasset in place. The Warrior's breath quickened in his chest, and Lightning could have sworn that Kain was only allowing the merest flicker of contact between his fingers and the exposed skin of the Warrior's stomach – just enough to work him up, but not enough to actually provide any kind of satisfaction whatsoever.

She smiled when the Warrior groaned quietly and Kain chuckled lowly – of _course_ that was what he was doing, and for a moment she felt at least somewhat gratified that she was not the only person Kain was attempting to drive crazy for once.

Lightning crawled forward on her hands and knees, allowing her inner thighs to brush against the Warrior's shins. Even the cold touch of the steel of his greaves sent a hot pulse up her leg, collecting below her belly. Kain had spread the shell of his armour on the ground below him, one arm winding its way around the Warrior's torso while the other slid downwards, over his stomach and below his breeches.

Lightning watched as the Warrior stiffened against the securing fold of Kain's arm, his mouth opening suddenly in a silent cry. Lightning wondered if Kain planned it that way, because almost the moment the Warrior opened his mouth he raised his hand from where it had lain across his chest, lifting the blindfold from where it had rested – forgotten, Lighting had thought – still tied, against the Warrior's throat. Lightning figured it was just as well Kain's fingers were more dexterous than anyone's really had any right to be, because otherwise he could not have done what he did so quickly. He pulled the blindfold up, slipping it between the Warrior's teeth like a bit, keeping his mouth open, all without so much as a fumble. Despite herself, Lightning was impressed. She'd have to get him to show her the trick.

For a moment, she watched the Warrior blink at him, then Kain dipped his head and kissed him on the forehead – a tender gesture, one that she knew by now Kain was perfectly capable of making, but which still surprised her to see nonetheless. She swallowed heavily as, in tandem, they turned their heads to look at her, sitting with her knees either side of the Warrior's hips. Lightning licked her lips and began hiking up her skirt, her eyes dropping to where Kain's hand still slowly worked over the Warrior's cock.

He jumped slightly when her own fingers joined Kain's and she looked up, their eyes locking. Kain withdrew his hand after a moment and she continued on her own, looking at the Warrior's face, seeing the material of the blindfold – gag – whatever – move slightly as he breathed through it, having to take deeper breaths to pull in enough air though it.

The heat between her own legs was back with a vengeance, and made only worse when Kain put his newly free fingers to the Warrior of Light's jaw to tilt his head up, gently running his teeth over his parted lips, his other arm tightening around him when the Warrior jumped as Lightning quickened the movement her hand.

Lightning stared – she didn’t know how these things were so endlessly hot to her, but every time, _every_ time, she felt the low build of pressure between her thighs, until it was almost unbearable. Kain's arm around the Warrior's torso, the ropes that still dug just slightly into the skin of his chest and arms, the gag between his teeth, and the glazed look she'd seen tens of times in the past – Lightning was pretty sure she'd _pay_ to watch this, let alone catch it live. She felt like cursing that Cosmos hadn't thought to summon a fucking video camera.

She watched them, growing wetter every second, and wondering how long she could reasonably draw this out for before one or both of them snapped. As it turned out, not long – swallowing, she licked her lips, removing her hand from the Warrior's erection. He made a slight noise at the loss of contact, but then jerked as she shuffled up, positioning herself over him. Her hand found him again, guiding him as she slid down, taking him within her, inch by inch.

She took her time, tried to savour it – she closed her eyes and moved on instinct, rolling her hips, holding him tightly between her thighs. It had been far, far too long since she felt like this, this full, and she rocked her hips gently forward, feeling that same live pulse of electricity travel up her spine, making thinking all too difficult to manage and turning her bones to water.

Opening her eyes, she was suddenly aware of Kain watching her, his eyes hooded, his fingers digging into the Warrior's side. It wasn't in her to be shy, but in any case, he had seen her in far more compromising positions than this. Her skirt riding high on her hips, she leaned back, rising up on her knees before moving back down again, showing him where their bodies joined, how the Warrior filled her, stretching her open.

The groan the Warrior of Light let out the next time she sunk back down onto him was muffled by the gag, but she thought, all the hotter for it. Through the haze of her own building pleasure she could see his chest jump, saw Kain's arms tightening around him once more, keeping him balanced as Lightning upped her pace, rising and falling.

The Warrior of Light's lips were drawn back and his body jerked, and for a moment Lightning honestly thought he was in pain, before she saw his eyes roll back and snap shut – a sure sign that whatever was happening to him, it wasn't painful – as Kain stroked his knuckles down the side of his face, his eyes seeming to bore into her. Lightning felt her next breath leave her throat as a groan – having Kain watch her as she shoved herself forward onto the Warrior of Light just made the whole _ridiculous_ situation somehow ten times hotter than it was already, and she felt the muscles in her thighs twitch, the slow uncoiling in her belly as flames licked up her spine to the base of her skull, shutting out thought, shutting out _everything_ except the movement of her hips, the sweat that ran over her stomach, the waves of pleasure that she drew up out of the man beneath her.

The muffled sounds he made through the gag only drove her harder, and she realised that she was just going to have to gag him in future, because she didn't think she could do without hearing it every time from now on. She tightened herself around him, the jerk of her hips becoming erratic, and she cried out, the heat and the pressure too much to bear, falling forward and filling her hands with his shoulders.

"Lightning." Kain's voice was husky in her ear, and in the end that was all it took – she opened her mouth in a silent moan, feeling her climax spread down every nerve in her body, her breath stopped in her chest. She felt sweat trickle down between her breasts, falling from her and onto the Warrior's chest, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her body shuddering as aftershocks coursed through her.

It was a moment before her vision cleared, and then she lifted herself up and off him, sagging for a moment against his chest before sitting back, allowing Kain to pull him upright. _Fuck,_ she though, coherent thought escaping her for the moment. _Fuck. I needed that._ She almost wished she was a smoker. Or, even if she weren't, that she had something to smoke.

She came back to herself when she heard Kain move again, and heard him drag his lance over from where he'd leaned it. He sliced open the bonds that held the Warrior's hands behind his back, gently rubbing the palms of his hands as if checking the circulation, before placing them in his lap.

Kain dipped his head and kissed him, his thumb again finding that small space of skin behind his ear, and Lightning watched as the Warrior all but writhed against him. She was still watching this when it suddenly came to her what Kain had done to the rope.

"Oh my god," she said. "Fuck, Kain, what the hell are you going to tell Laguna?"

Kain broke the kiss to look at her, briefly, incredulously.

"You did not actually _believe_ it was Laguna's rope, did you?" he asked, laughter hiding just behind his voice.

Lightning grit her teeth. Oh, that was it. Now he was going to _pay._


End file.
